


Expectations

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen, It's not what you think, Keldeo is done, Post BW2, subversions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, nor as you expect.





	Expectations

_"What say you, Virizion?”_ Cobalion asked her comrade, who was clearly contemplating the matter at hand in complete seriousness, as was expected of the task.

_"I’m not sure,”_ he admitted, then glanced over towards Terrakion for her opinion.

_"Hmmm… perhaps it would be best that we each choose,”_ she suggested.

_"Yes, but is it really worth it?”_ A note of worry colored the pink Legendary’s voice. 

_"I don’t see why not,”_ Terrakion answered gruffly.

_"Would it not be more efficient to get one, though?”_ he answered back in a slightly argumentative tone.

_"Yes, but then there would be fewer options,”_ she insisted, earning an eyeroll.

_"It’s not about more options, it’s about the best option,”_ Virizion insisted, slightly more forcefully this time.

_“Please,”_ Cobalion interjected before her fellow Swords of Justice could start a less friendly, and more importantly less focused, debate. _“Let us remain calm in the face of this adversity.”_

A thunk sounded from the fourth seat of the table. The cause, as it turned out, was the head of the newest member of the Swords of Justice hitting the wooden surface in exasperation.

_"Guys. We’re ordering dinner, not saving the world,”_ Keldeo mumbled into the tablecloth. _“Besides, all of Nate’s other pokemon have already ordered. Let’s just get a big pizza with lots of toppings.”_

The others agreed momentarily.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear: Cobalion is female, Virizion is male (and shiny!), Terrakion is female and Keldeo is gender ambiguous.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Wynaut.


End file.
